


Spying

by theboardwalkbody



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboardwalkbody/pseuds/theboardwalkbody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diesel stumbles upon a pole cat submitting to a lancer and did not expect it to escalate the way it did. Slit shows up to help her relieve some of her tension. (Title a WIP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spying

**Author's Note:**

> The two war boy's interactions are non-con, if this bothers you feel free to skip it. Diesel/Slit is consensual. Diesel is actually an OC I am using for a multi-chapter fic. This could possibly be one of the chapters, I haven't decided yet.

Diesel entered the bloodshed, on her way to meet up with Slit, when she heard shouting from a chamber off to her left. Normally she stuck to the main entryways and the corridor that led to her own workroom and avoided the corridors that led to the various rooms belonging to the Organic Mechanic and the War Boys, only going into one of their shared bedchambers should one of them become too sick or wounded to move. But the shouting was followed by a yelp of pain and her curiosity got the better of her. 'What if he's hurt and needs me?' she thought, and it was for this reason she turned and headed down the corridor toward the sound of what was most definitely an intense argument. Arguments, fights, general violence; these were common things among the war boys, and Diesel more often had a boy in her care wounded from a fight with another boy than she had a boy in her care wounded from a battle, raid, or supply run gone amok. 

She followed the dark corridor into the bowels of the cavern until it opened up to a wide oblong room, some thick stalagmites rose in jagged columns up to the ceiling and she walked up to them and peered through a gap between two of them to get a better look at what was going on on the other side where the room was open. The last thing she wanted to do was to show up in the middle of a war boy argument that turned violent because while some of them might stop due to her presence there were others who would only drag her into it. Caution is always the safest route. 

When she peered around the natural rock columns she was instantly glad she had not revealed her presence as well as she was shocked. There was a tall war boy; arms thick with hard muscles, stomach tight and abdominal muscles clearly defined. 'One of the lancers', she thought. His arms were covered in various scars, moreso from actual wounds than from scarification, his back sported a nasty scar near his spine where it seemed like a possible tumor had been removed. On his knees in front of this tall, muscular war boy was another, only he was much thinner and, even though he was on his knees, Diesel could tell he was also much shorter. The shorter, thinner war boy had less scars than the taller one standing before him, and most of his scarification seemed to be on his chest. The taller war boy had him cornered; the shorter war boy's back was against the rounded cavern wall. The wall was pressing against his right arm and, even though his left side was open, the taller war boy was standing inches away from him. There was no way for the smaller war boy to get away from his assaulter. 

"Submit." the taller war boy growled. His voice was deep and laced wit anger.   
"Please, Nitrous, I learned."   
"Submit!" the assailant, Nitrous, yelled. "Filthy, fucking Pole Cat, submit!"

In one final attempt at defiance the kneed war boy spat upwards at Nitrous. It landed on his chest and the war boy wiped at it with his left hand while using his right to forcefully push his victims head into the wall behind him. Another yelp of pain issued from his mouth. Nitrous undid his thick belt and pulled out his hard cock as the war boy on his knees before him took a moment to come back to his senses. 

Diesel felt a gasp escape her own lips and she clutched her hands to her mouth, suddenly afraid that the war boys across the room may have heard her. When neither of them made any motion that they had she removed her hands from her face. Slit had told her these things happen sometimes. That when two war boys get into a fight the winner has the choice to make the looser 'submit' to them in an act of proving their superiority over them. Slit had explained that 'submitting' entailed the looser then giving head to the winner. Diesel had said that it sounded completely barbaric and insisted he was making it up to make the war boys sound more like animals than they already were, to which he shrugged and told her to believe what she wanted as it didn't change the facts and walked away. Now she couldn't believe that he was actually right, that it was actually happening right there in front of her where she could see everything from the position she was in, or that she was actually watching rather than turning around and leaving like she knew she should be.

The submitting war boy reached forward and grabbed at the hard cock that was only inches from his face. He raised his other hand toward his own face and spat on his hand then used his saliva to wet the lancer's awaiting member. He stroked it from tip to base several times, coating it completely, before rolling his thumb over the tip. The lancer's head dropped back slightly and he let out a moan. Using his other hand the pole cat cupped the lancer's balls and began to massage them, more moans falling from the taller boys lips. 

Diesel bit her own lip, her chest was rising and falling with the quickening of her breathing. 'Fuck,' she thought, 'I should not be feeling this way right now, this is so wrong.' Yet when the pole cat's mouth wrapped around the lancer's cock and he began to bop his head and suck she found her own hand working it's way into her pants to rub at her clit, her left hand rising up under her shirt and rubbing at her nipple.   
"Fuck," she said quietly so only she could hear. 

She watched and rubbed herself as the lancer reached around to put his hand on the back of the pole cats head. He pulled the smaller boys head further onto his own cock, deep-throating him, not caring one bit about how the other boy was struggling for air. He only quickened his thrusts and face fucked the boy as hard as he could. 

Diesel was suddenly aware of a presence behind her when she felt a tall, warm body press against her back; a strong hand cupped her mouth to keep her from screaming in her startled state. 

"Now do you believe me?" a voice whispered into her ear. It was punctuated by a quick nip at her earlobe as the hand fell away from her mouth.   
"Slit?" she breathed, quietly but heavily.  
"Wantin' someone else?" he whispered, "maybe one of them?" He motioned his head in the direction of the two other war boys.

Diesel shook her head and Slit grinned at her. He pressed his body against her back, his right hand snaking down her body and moving hers out of the way, replacing her fingers with his only bypassing her clit and burying two of his fingers into her wet cunt. His left hand replaced hers and took over kneeding her tit and pinching at the nipple. He buried his face into the right side of her neck and nipped and sucked at the exposed flesh. She was all but in sensory overload; the feeling of his own hardness pressed against her back, his calloused hand on her breast, his long, nimble fingers deep inside her, pumping and curling and driving her closer and closer to orgasm, the feel of his jagged, stapled scar brushing against the soft skin of her neck and cheek as his teeth bit gently at her skin and his chapped lips sucked at the marks he left with his teeth. 

Her eyes fluttered closed briefly but she opened them again when she heard the other lancer, Nitrous, let out another moan. She'd almost completely forgotten thanks to the skillful ministrations of the lancer behind her. She watched as the tall war boy reached down and took the base of his own cock in hand and pushed the submitting pole cat off him with his free hand. The pole cat took in a few ragged breaths as the lancer before him quickly stroked his own throbbing cock. Even from her position Diesel could see the way it throbbed and drooled wetness; the lancer was on the very edge. 

"Open your mouth," the tall lancer grunted, and the submitting pole cat complied. 

With only a couple more strokes the lancer came, erupting all over the kneeling pole cats face. Diesel watched as a few beads of cum landed inside the pole cats mouth, but most of it had covered the boys cheeks, nose, and chin. The lancer gave himself one last, slow stroke from base to tip and a final bead of cum leaked out of his tip and began rolling down the underside of his cock. 

"Clean it," the lancer ordered, and the pole cat leaned forward and licked the bead of cum off the taller boys cock. "Now swallow it." The pole cat did. The lancer unceremoniously shoved his softening cock back into his pants and refastened his belt. 

Diesel almost let out a whine when suddenly all the wonderful sensations on her own body suddenly stopped. 

"We gotta go. Now, before he comes over this way and sees us," slit told her and grabbed her by the hand and began pulling her back down the corridor at a quick pace. 

"What's gonna happen to the other boy?" Diesel asked when they were far enough away for conversation.  
"He's gonna have to walk around like that for a while," Slit said. "Can't wipe it off, he's gotta walk 'round like that so everyone knows he had to submit."   
"But how will they know to who?" Diesel asked.  
"They won't. It don't matter. All that matter's they know he had to submit," he explained.  
"That's so stupid," Diesel said.  
Slit turned back and grinned at her, "s'that what you were thinkin' back there with your hand down your pants?"   
Diesel blushed. "Shut up, Slit."  
He laughed, "come on, hurry up."  
"Where're you bringing me?" she asked.   
"My bedchamber," he told her.

She'd never been to his bedchamber before, she'd always met up with him in one of the workrooms or someplace else. 

"You have your own?" she asked, "I thought most war boys shared."  
"Most do, I like my privacy." he told her. "Now come on before I get caught walkin' 'round with you and with this," he placed a hand over the bulge in his pants.   
Diesel bit her lip with anticipation. 'How ever did I get in this situation?' she thought.

In no time they arrived at Slit's bedchamber. He pushed aside a tarp that served as the door and entered the room. Diesel followed closely behind. The room was small but not claustrophobic; a single bed made from old cars backseats and some cushions, a couple of tarps rolled up for pillows and another as a blanket. Various tools and autoparts littered the floor, and a single torch hung on the wall, casting a warm light in the small space. It was more like a nook than a room, really. 

Without hesitation Slit turned and slammed a kiss onto her lips. Diesel returned the kiss eagerly. Wasting no more time he pulled away and ordered, "get on your knees." 

Diesel did what she was told and got on her knees in front of him, her head level with his belly button that was almost hard to find what with all the elaborate scarification covering his stomach. She looked up at him and saw his chest rise and fall with his heavy breaths. 

"Well? What are you waiting for?" he asked, "take it out and suck it." 

She swallowed hard and her fingers began trembling slightly from the anticipation. She licked her lips to wet them and she undid the belt and zipper of his pants and pulled them down to just above his knees, his cock springing free, fully erect, as she did so. Gently she stroked it from base to tip using her fingertips. When she reached the tip she ran her thumb over it lightly. He sighed above her. She looked up at him and he looked back down at her.

"Go on," he said. "Suck it. Suck my cock. Wrap that pretty, soft little mouth of yours around it and suck it. Make me feel good, girl. Come on. I wanna feel your hot, wet mouth wrapped around my hard, thick cock. I wanna feel your tongue lick at it. Lick at it, kiss it." he breathed heavily. "Come on, Diesel, suck my cock." 

She broke eye contact with him and looked back down at his hard cock. She squeezed her hand around the shaft and Slit moaned. A bead of precum rose up to his hole and began to spill over the edge and drip down the head. She didn't know what came over her, if it was instinct or pure carnal desire or maybe it was just unadulterated lust brought on by watching the two war boys, but she found herself leaning forward and lapping up the bead of precum before it could get any further down Slit's cock. 

"V8," Slit sighed, "that's it." 

Diesel wasted no more time, she licked a line from his base to his tip before putting the head of his cock into her mouth. She ran her tongue in circles around it, wetting it, licking at the tip and tasting more precum. She marveled at the taste of his cock, it was salty with a slightly sweet hint to it, it was kind of delicious. She licked at the underside of his cock, just where the head met the shaft and he bucked his hips from the pleasure. She took this as a sign to keep doing it and so she did. 

"Diesel.... fucking V8, yes." he rambled. 

She gave the head a good suck before easing more of him into her mouth. It was a little tough, his cock was thick and her mouth was small but she managed to get a good amount of him in, and what she couldn't she pumped with her free hand as the other was holding on to his hip to steady herself. She began to bob slowly as she sucked and licked at every inch of his cock that she could reach. Slit responded with moans and by tangling his hands in her short hair, pulling her a little closer to him. Her mouth was stretched to the limit now. She pulled back for a breath and sucked at his tip, then moved forward again and licked the underside of his head. Again Slit bucked his hips only this time, with his hands tangled in her hair behind her head, he didn't stop. He pushed himself into her completely, his cock slipping down her throat and he thrust in and out of her mouth. It was uncomfortable and it hurt a little as it was hard to breathe but she let him. He thrust into her mouth a few more times before he pulled out of her mouth and let her breathe. He dropped one arm to his side but kept the other tangled in her hair. 

She looked at his cock, it was throbbing already and slick with her saliva and his precum. It looked absolutely beautiful, she thought. She moved forward again and kissed the head, sucking gently as she kissed it. She opened her mouth again and licked circles around the head before moving on to that sensitive spot under the head and rubbing her tongue against it. She looked up Slit's body as she did so and watched the way his body moved. His chest was heaving with his breathing and his stomach was tightening from the pleasure running through him. His eyes were closed and his head was dropping back like she had seen the other lancer's doing as the pole cat sucked him off.

"Don't stop." Slit sighed. "Don't. Fucking. Stop." 

She didn't disobey, she kept licking at the underside of his head only now she returned to stroking the length of him that wasn't in her mouth with her hand. She felt steady enough to take her other hand off Slit and use it to gently cup his balls, which were drawn up tight and ready to cum. Her actions were enough to send him over the edge. 

"Fuck!" he yelled as he came, using the hand that was still tangled in her hair to pull her further onto him. 

Diesel felt his hot, thick cum fill up her mouth and without being told to do so she swallowed. When he was finished cumming his hand went slack and fell from her hair, she pulled off his cock, giving it one more tight stroke and one last suck to his head as she did so. She licked her lips and looked up at him. His eyes were closed and he was catching his breath. 

"Fuck, Diesel..." he sighed. 

After a moment he had caught her breath and looked at her carnally. Suddenly he pulled her up so she was standing, undid her pants and pulled them down, then scooped her up and carried her over to his bed. He placed her down on the edge of it, got on his knees, spread her legs as far as they would allow, and began kissing at the insides of her thighs. 

"Slit, please...." she sighed. 

She felt him smile against her thigh, the staples in the left side of his face tickling at her soft, unmarred skin. He pulled her closer to the edge of the bed and leaned forward more so he could comfortably reach her center, he flattened his tongue and licked along the parting of her lower lips earning him a loud sigh from her. He repeated the action only this time pressing harder so his tongue slipped slightly between the lips. 

"Slit..." she moaned. 

He pushed her legs further apart, the action hurting her a little as she'd never been spread so wide, but it wasn't unbearable. Using his left hand he took two fingers and spread her lower lips, opening her to him completely. She was so wet she was dripping, her wetness making her shine in the light cast from the torch on the wall beside them. With her spread like this he could see her juices coating the walls inside her and he felt his cock twitch with anticipation for what it would feel like to be buried balls deep inside her. He licked at her again, this time his tongue sneaking inside her and he tasted her juices as they coated his tongue; she tasted sweet to him, only a slight trace of salt to her. He removed his tongue and inserted one finger into her, slowly, then he pulled it out again. He unburied his head from between her thighs and looked up at her. 

He raised his finger, soaked in her juices, up to her mouth. "Open."  
"Slit, I can't..." she started. She wasn't sure how she felt about tasting her own juices.  
"It's delicious, trust me," he told her.   
"I don't know..." she hesitated.

He moved his hand closer to her mouth and used his thumb to gently push on her chin and open her mouth just enough for him to worm his finger in between her lips and teeth. With his finger already in her mouth she was left with no other option than to lick at his finger and suck her own juices off it. Once she had he pulled his finger from her mouth, grinning from ear to ear. 

"See, not so bad, huh?" he grinned.  
"Shut up, Slit." the corner of her mouth rose up in a smirk, he wasn't wrong.  
"Ah well, more for me," he returned his attentions back to her dripping cunt. 

He lapped at her a few more times before focusing on sucking at the tight bundle of nerves at the top of her cunt. He sucked at her clit while circling it with his tongue and she cried out in pleasure. He carried on for a minute more before dropping slightly lower, back to her opening. He licked at it again, his tongue brushing at her slick walls, and then he hardened his tongue and began to tongue fuck her. He pumped his tongue in and out of her spread cunt and she cried out again. 

"Oh gods, Slit. Oh gods...." she cried.

He stopped his assault with his tongue and pushed up on his knees a bit to kiss her. His lips were coated with her juices and wet when she felt them press against her own. The tongue that was just inside her cunt was now licking at her lip waiting for her to open her mouth and be inside her once again. She parted her lips and allowed him entrance to her mouth, tasting her own juices again as he licked at her and as she licked at him. He pulled away as suddenly as he had come up and a bit of saliva hung between their lips as he pulled away, it breaking when he got too far. Diesel was suddenly aware of how wet this whole affair was and grew slightly uncomfortable with herself. She almost told him to stop, that maybe they shouldn't do this after all, but he had once again began suckling at her clit, this time with one finger inserted inside of her, she could feel the single digit filling her, feeling like pure bliss, so she decided not to stop after all. 

"Slit..." she moaned his name again, and her body began shaking. 

Slit could feel the trembling in her thighs, like the thrum of an idling engine, and it only fueled him. She was so close and he was ready to bring her over the edge and let her juices fill his mouth. She was breathing heavily, whole body shaking now, and she was moaning his name along with a string of fragmented pleads and curses. He sucked her clit into his mouth and ran his tongue in circles around it using the flat of his tongue as he pumped his middle finger deep inside her. 

"Slit!" she yelled when she came, "oh fuck, Slit." Her walls were milking his finger as her tense body went slack, as if he had just drained all the energy from her. 

He pulled his finger out of her when her walls stopped convulsing and he sat back and kissed her inner thighs as he looked up at her heaving chest and waited for her to catch her breath. 

When she had she looked down at him and smiled, "fuck."   
He smiled back, "take it no one's done that to you before?"  
Her whole demeanor changed then and she looked away from him. "Slit..." she started but didn't finish.  
"What?" he asked her.   
"It's just.... It's just... no one's done nothin' to me before." she felt the heat rise in her cheeks and she couldn't look at him; embarrassed. 

He reached up and cupped her cheek with his hands and kissed her softly on the lips. "No worries. I'll make sure ya don't forget this."   
"Slit maybe we..." she began.  
"You wanna back out?" he asked.  
"I don't know," she said, honestly, "I don't want it to hurt. I wanted to be good at this, I wanted to be good."  
"What do you mean? It will be good, I promise, everything so far's been." he told her.  
"No, I mean, I wanted to be good... for you. If it hurts too much I wont be good. Boys want someone more experienced, right? Not someone who just lays there because it hurts to move." she explained.  
He responded with a kiss to her lips. "Diese, there's more to fuckin' than havin' a cock inside your cunt. Think I just showed ya that. And you were so good, the way you sucked my cock. You sayin' you never did that before, either?"   
She looked away from him again and he put his hand back to her cheek to turn her to face him. "You wanna make it good for me, Diesel? It will be. I felt how tight you were; one finger and you were full, so tight around just one of my fingers. Most girls take two, some three, before they're all filled up. Don't you know how fuckin' good that's gonna feel for me? You bein' so tight?"   
She shook her head.   
"Look, I've been with untouched girls before, it's good. And the pain doesn't last, I promise. There ain't even blood, like most of 'em are scared of. I'll go slow, just for you Diesel, and I'll do my best to make it good for you, too." he said. 

She hated how she felt. She didn't want to not do this and she hated how it was making her feel so weak, the last thing she wanted to do was appear weak to Slit. She figured he'd toss her aside if she came across as just another silly girl.

He looked at her, it was strange to see her acting so timid, but he wasn't going to let it get in the way. He would go slow and he would show her. 

Gently he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head. Now the both of them were completely exposed to one another. He gently pushed her back so she was laying on the makeshift bed and he climbed on top of her. He kissed her lips and kneeded both of her tits with his hands, rolling the hard nipples with his thumbs, taking turns pinching them between his fingers. She moaned against his mouth and he took it as a sign that she was going to be okay with what was about to happen. He kissed down her jaw, her neck and worked his way to one of her tits. He sucked on her hardened nipple and licked at it with his tongue while still using his hand to pleasure the other. With one of his hands now free he snaked it down between her legs and rubbed small circles around her clit. He stopped suddenly, but only to spread her legs wide and get between them. Diesel looked down at him, at how tall, big, and muscular he was, and she saw how hard he already was again. She bit her lip. Slit ran a hand down her body, starting at her breasts, and ended by inserting a finger into her wetness. She moaned with pleasure and he kissed her.

Slit continued pleasing her with one finger for a while before slowly inserting a second. Diesel was surprised that, while it stretched her and was a little uncomfortable, it didn't hurt so bad that she would want to stop. Instead it felt good enough that she moaned his name against his lips.

"Slit..." she breathed.  
"Not so bad, right?" he asked.  
"Nah," she smiled and kissed him.  
"It won't be so bad, I promise." he kissed her back. 

He let her get used to having two fingers inside of her before he started pumping slowly in and out of her cunt that was growing wetter and wetter. When her moans were frequent and loud he knew it was safe to move on. Pulling away from her lips he sat up, took his cock in his hand and parted her lower lips with his other hand. He adjusted himself so he was aimed at her core before momentarily letting go of his cock only to spit into his hand and use his saliva to wetten his cock. When it was slick with his spit he took his cock and rubbed the head against her wet lower lips and moaned. Diesel bit her lip, leaning up on her elbows to get a better look. 

He looked away from her dripping center and looked into her eyes, "just relax."  
Diesel nodded. 

Slit looked away again and back at her wet cunt, he slowly pushed the head inside her. Diesel sighed, it felt odd, but not painful. Slit pushed in further, but not all the way, promising her he'd take it slow. This time it began to hurt a little, it felt like fire running up through her into her stomach and down her legs to her toes. 

"Slit." she whined.

He gave her another moment then pushed a little further inside of her. She let out a yelp and he stopped. He was about halfway inside her, she was breathing heavily and wondered how anyone could ever deal with this type of pain. When her breathing started to even out again Slit began to pull back slightly before pushing a little further into her. She moaned, surprising herself. It was like a mixture of pleasure and pain. It was odd, but she didn't want it to stop so she moaned his name.

Slit took it as encouragement to continue and so he began thrusting gently and slowly into her. After only a few thrusts like this he couldn't help himself and he began to thrust a little quicker and harder. Her walls were so tight around him, every movement he made only made her milk him more and more. If she hurt her walls would clamp even tighter around his cock and almost make him scream. 

"Relax." he hissed through gritted teeth, "ya gotta relax otherwise I'm gonna cum."   
"Please do." she snapped back. 

He leaned forward and kissed her. "S'gonna be okay."  
"Liar." she hissed.  
"Here. Trust me." he said.

He got down on his elbows so that their bodies were pressed together. He pushed himself all the way inside her, an action that made her cry out and her walls clamp down around him. He buried his head in her chest as he caught his breath from the pleasure that shot through him at the response from her. 

"Glad you're enjoying yourself." she said bitterly, eyes closed tight, teeth clenched. 

"Shhhh." he hushed her softly. "Trust me."

He started to rock into her slowly, but quickening the pace with each thrust. Diesel felt like she was going to burst until, like a wave, pleasure began rippling through her. She began moaning again and rocking her hips trying to match the pace Slit had set. 

"Told ya." Slit grunted.  
Diesel responded with a kiss. "Faster."  
Slit grinned. "Yes, my lady." 

Slit quickened the pace, watching her face for signs of change in comfort, when there was none he rolled his hips against her.

"Slit!" she cried with pleasure, "oh gods, Slit."  
"Diesel..." he moaned. He was getting close. 

Diesel ran her hand down Slit's chest to his stomach, flexing her fingers against the scarred skin there. Her other hand she was using to grip at his wrist with. 

Slit was so close the edge he could barely breathe. He reached down between his body and Diesel's and began to rub her clit frantically. The mixture of pleasure from his actions on her clit and the thrusting inside her was enough to send her over the edge.

"Oh gods, oh gods... oh... Slit... fuck... oh fuck, I'm gonna cum, Slit. I'm gonna cum." she cried.  
"Do it. Come on, Diese, cum for me. Cum for me." he grunted, his thrusts erratic. 

"Slit!" she yelled his name as she melted beneath him, pleasure ripping through her entire body. Her back arched and she was pressed against him. She could feel her walls clenching around him as the orgasm ripped through her. He came within seconds of her, his cock being milked by her tight walls, he filled her with his hot seed. 

"Fuck!" he yelled, and rode out his orgasm until he collapsed on top of her. 

They lay there, tangled in each other, until they caught their breath. Diesel could feel him going soft inside her and it wasn't until he stopped panting that he was able to find the strength to prop himself up and pull out of her. He sat up, the bed not affording room for both of them to lay down, less they were on top of each other, and Diesel opened her eyes to see him sitting up, his chest heaving as he was still catching his breath.

"Okay," she breathed. "Maybe you're not a liar."  
Slit grinned. "Told ya."

She laid back, exhausted. 

"Hey next time," Slit said, "just come right here, don't go spyin' on other war boys, okay. Shit'll get ya in trouble."  
She smiled, "Shut up, Slit."


End file.
